Outings
by Chiblets
Summary: Canada attends another one of America's outings, but is soon forgotten again. RusCan fluff


Incredible. He's invited me to yet another social event, only to forget I'm here. He does this every time, eh! I'm about sick of it. Alfred practically begs me to come to these parties of his, and not even ten minutes into the event I'm forgotten. Just like always, eh. I'm tired of being hurt like this.

With Kumamuro in my arms, I sit down on the soft, green grass in the middle of the chattering party guests. I observe them all quietly as they pass me by. None of them know who I am, which isn't very surprising. Who knows of Canada anymore, eh?

My gaze finally rests on my older brother. He looks happy. It's not a shock though; Alfred is normally seen with a smile on his face, especially when food is involved. That's where he is right now, the provisions table, stuffing his face as usual. I sigh heavily, watching as he shamelessly absorbs just about every crumb off the table.

"Gross," my friend in my arms mutters, disgust lacing his tone. I chuckle softly and rest my chin on top of his head, agreeing one-hundred percent with him.

"Oui, he is pretty gross,"

Kumachiro wrinkles his nose up at the sight and huffs. "Hamburger man is eating all the food. I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry, eh," I tell the disgruntled polar bear. "Besides, I just fed you!"

"Food,"

"Kumaneko, you'll end up just like Alfred if you keep eating so much," I tease, knowing this will possibly set off my companion.

"Who?"

I roll my eyes. "Canada, eh."

"Oh," he responds, looking around at the different groups of people. "Boring. I wanna go home."

I nod and bury my face into the soft, white pelt, humming in response. I want to go home too. I'm obviously not needed or wanted here. Why did I let that hoser talk me into attending this stupid outing, eh? I know better than to think he'd remember me this time.

Loneliness hangs over me like a cloud as the party-goers continue to disregard my existence and socialize among themselves. It's not fair, eh! I always stand back, in meetings and in things like this. When will I be acknowledged for once? Am I just supposed to stay invisible forever…? Non, I can't. I'm a person too. I should be recognized and respected as such. But who will give me the time of day…?

"Comrade Matvey should not sit in the middle of so much activity," a familiar, gravelly voice addresses me, catching me completely off guard. I am stunned that I'm being given any attention. Surely this person isn't talking to me? "Someone might step on such a small one, da?"

I squeak in surprise and fright as I'm lifted up from under my arms, like a child. I snap my head up and feel my blood run cold when I realize that I'm dangling particularly high off the ground. I hold Kumajiki closer to me and dare a glance up at the one holding me, instantly recognizing the face of the world's largest country, Russia. A shudder passes through me and I can't help but fear the smiling face.

"O-oh, Mr. Russia, eh," is all I can force myself to say, too nervous to form any sort of intelligent response.

"Da!"

My bear squirms in my arms and turns so he can look at Russia. "Scary."

Russia chuckles darkly and flashes Kuma a frightening look. I shiver and squirm a little myself, being unnerved by his look and uncomfortable with the way he's holding me. Russia doesn't seem to be intending to let me down for a while though, so for the time being all I can do is helplessly dangle from his arms.

"S-so…," I begin, leaning my head back against his chest so I could get a better look at him. He raises an eyebrow at me, waiting for me to go on. "Why are you here, eh? Did someone drag you here too…?"

He shrugs his broad shoulders. "Boredom."

"Oh…well it doesn't seem to be very fun here though, eh," I frown. "M-maybe that's just me…"

Russia rests his chin on top of my head, making me feel like my pet bear. "There is some entertainment here, da. The vodka is plentiful too."

As much as I try to bite my tongue, I can't stop myself from asking, "Then why are you messing with me?"

He pauses and seems almost embarrassed. "…Comrade Matvey looked lonely," he mumbles, avoiding my eyes.

I stare at him in disbelief. Russia came over because I looked lonely? It's extremely hard to believe, eh. I've always thought that he was some heartless, terrifying individual. That may just be Alfred's influence on me speaking though. Is…is it possible that I've misjudged Russia?

"Russ-"

"Ivan. You call me by human name, da?"

I smile and nod best I can under my current circumstances. "Oui, Ivan. Do you wanna get out of here, eh?"

"Da,"


End file.
